LOVE OF HATRED
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: YJ/YAOI/OOC. Kim Jaejoong, anggota tim Athena menyamar untuk mendekati putra Jung Siwon yang introvert dan anti sosial. YUNJAE FICT. YUNJAE SHIPPER! SHOW OUR EXISTANCE AND POWER! [special present for YJS] Keep in mind that I love you
1. Chapter 1

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**07.04.13**

**Present~**

**ADMIRER LOVE OF HATRED**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : M

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, Mature content, harshness, typo.

NB : inspired by movie 'She is On Duty'. Masih butuh banyak belajar.

(Saya senang jika ada yang memberi masukan mengenai gaya bahasa dan cara penulisan :D)

Summary :

YUNJAE/YAOI/OOC. Kim Jaejoong, anggota kepolisian tim Athena harus menyamar sebagai mahasiswa untuk mendekati putra Jung Siwon yang introvert dan anti-sosial. Ternyata ada potongan masa lalu yang membayangi. Love of Hatred, sesuatu yang indah itu sayangnya muncul dari hal yang dibenci.

Sebuah mobil audy hitam meluncur di jalanan Seoul, pagi hari yang dingin. Membelah subuh tenang, menuju ke suatu tempat bernama 'Shinki National University'.

"Hyung! Apa kau bercanda? Aku benci sekolah. Suck it!", seorang namja dengan seragam acak-acakan mengeluh, memincingkan matanya pada lelaki berumur 30-an.

"Ini jalan yang terbaik dengan resiko paling kecil. Kau patuhi dan jalani tugasmu kali ini. Kau mau naik pangkat kan? Kau mau buktikan kemampuanmu kan?", lelaki yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan, menerpa wajah lelaki satunya.

"Yaa! Kau bilang akan berhenti merokok...kapan? Aish, michigettda"

"Sangat sulit...berdoalah untukku", katanya terkekeh.

"Aaah, hyung! Bagaimana jika aku menjadi dosen saja di sekolah itu? Bukankah akan terlihat lebih natural?", ujarnya menawar.

"Dosen? Dosen apa? Matematika? Bahasa Inggris? Sejarah? IT? Fisika? Yang benar saja"

"Aish jinjja! Kau tahu benar menjadi murid benar-benar membuatku pusing. Lihatlah wajahku, aku lebih pantas jadi dosen. Oh ayolah hyung..."

"Tidak. Sekarang turunlah"

"Mwo?". Lelaki itu menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan, mendapati mobil telah berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah yang megah, dengan sebuah banner besar yang tertulis 'Shinki National University'.

.

.

.

"Semuanya turun!"

Lelaki sangar dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya berteriak keras, membuat belasan wanita dan remaja wanita yang berada di dek kapal menggeliat terbangun.

"Bangun atau keberangkatan kalian di tunda!"

Suara berisik khas wanita menggaung di sebuah malam di salah satu dermaga yang tidak terurus. Belasan wanita dan remaja perempuan berbaris turun satu persatu sambil menggeret koper mereka masing-masing. Terdengar gerutuan diantara mereka, namun banyaknya penjaga yang menatap mereka membuat urung.

Dari dermaga, barisan itu digiring menuju ke sebuah gudang yang sudah terlihat kumuh dan jarang digunakan. Begitu sampai di dalam, ternyata lumayan bersih, tidak seseram ketika melihatnya dari luar.

Di dalam sana sudah ada belasan perempuan yang menunggu di kursi-kursi lipat yang disediakan. Bermacam-macam penampilan mereka.

"Yang barusan datang, duduklah di kursi yang kosong"

Seorang lelaki duduk di bagian depan yang dibentuk seperti sebuah mimbar. Perawakannya tidak besar seperti pengawal yanag lain. Namun tidak bisa ditutupi aura membunuhnya yang kelam.

Rombongan yang kira-kira berjumlah 17 orang melewati sebarisan penjaga berjas hitam. Tak sedikit dari para pengawal yang meggodai para wanita tersebut, apalagi yang memakai pakaian minim.

"Oke, kalian sudah tahu mengapa kita ada di sini. Ini pilihan kalian, jadi laksanakan tugas dengan baik. Jangan kecewakan orang-orang yang akan membimbing kalian nanti. Arasseo?"

"Neee, arasseo...", koor semuanya.

"Kita tunggu limabelas menit lagi, kapal belum datang ketua", seorang pengawal membisiki ketua, dan dijawab anggukan kepala.

"Baik"

.

.

.

"Hey, dandananmu begitu menor...apa kau tidak takut? Kudengar mereka akan membuat video yang aneh tentang kita",

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku murid sekolah menengah atas! Kenalkan, Kim Booboo imnida!", ujar perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Murid sekolah? Apa tidak salah? Wajahmu terlihat tua...lagipula aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Yang penting aku bisa dapat uang banyak", kata wanita itu sewot.

"Hey ahjumma berbaju merah! Kau tidak lihat betapa imutnya aku? Lihat dua kuncir rambut ini, lihat rambut ku yang bagus ini...seenaknya saja"

"Namamu juga aneh, apa kau alien? Kim Booboo? Hahahaha. Lihatlah bajumu, untuk sesuatu seperti ini seharusnya kau gunakan tank top atau hot pants, bukannya seragam sekolah seperti itu. Dasar bodoh"

"Terserah dirimu sajalah! Menyebalkan",

.

.

"Hyung-nim! Apa CCTV sudah tersambung semua? Bagaimana? Kapalnya belum datang, masih ada waktu limabelas menit sebelum kapal pesanan mereka merapat. Bergerak cepatlah, atau aku akan terangkut bersama mereka", Kim Booboo menunduk sambil berpura-pura mengikat sepatunya, berbicara perlahan. Di telinganya terdapat headset wireless kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah mobil yang tersembunyi di dekat dermaga.

"Tim Poseidon sudah menemukan ruang pengendali CCTV. Tim Zeus masih menunggu aba-aba. Kau bersabarlah", suara di ujung sana.

"Baik"

Sementara di tempat lain, empat orang penyelam dari tim Poseidon berhasil masuk ke ruang pengendali CCTV. Betapa bodohnya kawanan penjahat itu, tak ada satupun yang menjaga. Dengan mudah mereka menyambungkan kabel utama CCTV ke laptop dan mentransferkan ke komputer utama yang beroperasi dalam misi ini.

.

.

"Baik semuanya, kapal kita sudah datang. Mari buat perjalanan ke Jepang kali ini menyenangkan", ujar si ketua.

Para pengawal menggiring semua wanita dan remaja perempuan keluar dari gudang, menyambut kegelapan dan menuju kapal. Termasuk Kim Booboo.

Ia cemas, tim Zeus yang seharusnya siap sedia dan menjalankan misi lima menit yang lalu malah tak ada tanda-tanda. Dengan membulatkan tekad, ia yang harus bertindak. Jika tidak, selain ia akan terbawa pergi, karirnya juga akan hancur.

BRUAAKK!

Sebuah kursi terlempar di dinding depan ketua penjahat, menggores sedikit daun telinganya. Sang ketua berputar, melihat siapa yang telah berani melakukan itu.

Kim Booboo mendengus keras, lalu melompat ke atas meja yang tadi dipakai ketua. Tangannya mengacungkan sebuah pistol laras pendek, lalu menembakkan sebuah peluru yang menyebabkan suara ledakan keras.

DOR!

Seketika semua orang yang ada di sana tiarap dan melindungi kepalanya masing-masing. Terdengar jeritan di sana sini. Semuanya panik.

"Kalian semua berlutut dan angkat tangan!"

"Kau, Kim Jong In! Tertangkap dan menjadi tersangka atas kasus human trafficking!", Kim Booboo berteriak keras, semua pandangan terarah pada dirinya.

"Siapa kau?", geram Jongin.

"Aku polisi. Angkat tanganmu! Cepat!", Booboo mengacungkan pistolnya ke udara, bermaksud memberi peringatan kepada mereka semua. Namun salah seorang pengawal menendang keras salah satu kaki meja sehingga membuatnya oleng. Membuatnya tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh, begitupun pistol laras pendeknya yang entah terlempar kemana.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan berani. Namun sayang aku tak mempunyai rasa belas kasihan, bahkan pada wanita! Habisi dia!", teriak Jongin kepada seluruh pengawal.

Segerombolan pengawal menyerang Booboo,

"Baik kalau kalian menantangku!", serunya.

Kreek!

Mereka melongo ketika Booboo menyobek rok sekolahnya, dan kini ia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana legging hitam pendek. Semua yang ada di sana semakin terkejut ketika menyadari ada sebuah 'tonjolan' di antara selangkangannya. Di tambah dengan tiba-tiba menggelindinglah dua buah bola tenis berwarna hijau ke lantai dari seragam sekolahnya. Seketika bagian menonjol di dadanya berubah rata.

Hening sejenak...

Mereka menyadari,

"Hey! Kau namja!"

"Serang diaaaaaa"

Buk!

Plak!

Bruak!

Perkelahian tak dapat terelakkan. Booboo berjuang sekuat tenaga. Berjuang atau mengalah sama saja menyerahkan hidup pada mereka. Dan para wanita di sana menjerit sambil kebingungan.

Bingung dalam arti : mereka bingung berteriak karena apa. Suasana yang tadinya tenang dan terkendali menjadi rusuh ketika seorang bernama Kim Booboo menantang sang ketua. Lemparan kursi di mana-mana. Atau...karena melihat Kim Booboo?

Lelaki itu awalnya mengenakan seragam sekolah siswi. Dengan wig yang dikuncir dua dan make up tipis, pengawal yang membawanya tak sadar ia seorang namja. Ia terlihat benar-benar seperti perempuan!

Namja doe eyes itu berulang kali menyipit saat mengahadapi serangan pengawal Jongin. Meski tadi berbaju wanita, ia lelaki sekarang!

Bibir cherry kissable itu mengerucut ketika pistol miliknya tertendang menjauh dari jangkauan tangan oleh tendangan pengawal.

Dirinya hampir saja meraih pistol ketika beberapa pengawal dengan sigap menarik kerah bagian belakang seragam dan membuatnya berlutut di depan Jongin.

"Yoochun, keluarkan pistolmu...sepertinya lelaki jadi-jadian ini ingin mati...bodoh sekali...". Jongin tersenyum melecehkan dan menepuk bahu lelaki di sebelahnya, yang merupakan tangan kanannya.

"Kita habisi dia?", Yoochun mengarahkan pucuk pistolnya pada kening Booboo.

"Habisi bitch itu sekarang!"

Yoochun tersenyum sinis, lalu menarik pelatuk pistol perlahan. Susana menjadi senyap. Sebuah pistol terarah ke kening namja manis yang menyamar menjadi yeoja sebelumnya. Beberapa wanita yang ada di sana memekik pelan.

Booboo memejamkan matanya. Hell! Dimana hyungnya itu? Kenapa suasana jadi tak terkendali sperti ini? Lengah beberapa detik saja nyawanya sudah melayang. Tuhan, apakah benar-benar tak ada pertolongan?

Sret!

"Kau ditangkap dan menjadi tersangka dalam kasus human trafficking kali ini, Jongin", Yoochun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kening Jongin yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?",

"Kau ditangkap"

"Pengawal!"

Sret! Sret! Sret!

Keadaan berbalik. Beberapa pengawal Jongin malah mengunci pergerakan beberapa pengawal yang lain. Booboo melongo tak percaya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa mereka adalah polisi juga!

Booboo bernafas lega, namun ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan hyungnya!

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau ini bagaimana! Rencana sudah disusun matang tapi kenapa malah terjadi hal seperti ini? Aku tadi berkelahi sendirian di sana! Aku sudah hampir mati tadi! Lagipula siapa orang bernama Yoochun itu? Aish jinjja!"

"Jaejoong-a...mianhae...aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Kau tahu! Aku sampai harus mengganti namaku menjadi 'Booboo' cuih! Nama apa itu? Menyebaalkan! Menyebalkan!"

"Aku sudah akan menyelamatkanmu...tapi tiba-tiba bawahan Yoochun mengepung mobil kita dan mengendalikan semuanya. Jae-ah, lagipula kau selamat kan sekarang? Dan kawanan Jongin sudah dibekuk. Jangan pasang muka masam...kau kan manis, he-eh"

"Aku tidak peduli! Surat dinas yang kuterima waktu itu jelas-jelas tercantum namaku dan bukan Yoochun siapa itu. Memang dia dari departemen mana? Seenak jidat lebarnya! Bertingkah heroik seperti itu. Benar-benar mengesalkan!", Booboo yang bernama asli Jaejoong menghentak langkahnya sebal menuju mobil audy putih miliknya.

Bruk!

"Aa, mianhada", Jaejoong membungkuk kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

"Eh, permisi, Kim Jaejoong-ssi! Kim Jaejoong-sshi!"

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Yoochun, sedang melambai ke arahnya. Karena rasa kesal yang memuncak, Jaejoong hanya melipat tangan di dadanya, menunggu Yoochun yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Pahlawan-Park-Yoochun-sshi"

"Mianhae Jaejoong-sshi...Kim ahjusshi yang memintaku melakukan semua ini...beliau berkata agar aku mengawasimu...", Yoochun membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Oh...jadi ahjusshi tua itu yang berada dibalik semua ini. Aish, benar-benar! Terimakasih yang tadi, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu", Jaejoong mendelik pada Yoochun. Ternyata Kim ahjusshi, pamannya yang ada dibalik semuanya. Jaejoong mendengus, tak paham dengan jalan pemikiran paman satu-satunya tersebut.

"Mianhae,"

"Kau tahu Yoochun-sshi? Tugas kali ini adalah tolak ukur kenaikan jabatanku! Dan kini kau menghancurkannya. Kau pikir aku tak mampu? Hah!", Jaejoong berkacak pinggang menatap Yoochun.

"Maafkan saya Jaejoong-sshi, tapi saya tidak bisa menolak permintaan atasan. Dan juga ada pesan dari Kim ahjusshi bahwa tolak ukur kenaikan pangkat anda bukan kasus ini"

"Mwo?!"

"Benar Jaejoong-sshi"

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran paman tua itu! Pengorbananku menjelma sebagai yeoja tak berguna! Crazy guy! Apa dia gila?!", Jaejoong meninggalkan Yoochun tanpa menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Jaejoong-sshi! Kim Jaejoong sshi!", Jaejoong mendengsu kesal. Apalagi?

"Ada apa lagi Yoochun-sshi?"

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Aku akan ke kantor paman. Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya. Wae? Kau mau ikut?", tawar Jaejoong ketus. Menganggu saja jidat lebar ini.

"Ah, tidak...hanya saja...ini...", Yoochun menyerahkan sebuah celana panjang bahan kain warna hitam dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam pula pada Jaejoong

"Apa ini?"

"Celana Jaejoong-sshi. Anda tidak mungkin berpakaian seperti itu ke kantor bukan?", ucap Yoochun.

Jaejoong melihat ke bawah, dan betapa kagetnya ia menyadari bagaimana kondisi pakaiannya sekarang.

"A-ah, gomaweo"

"Ne, hati-hati!", Yoochun berteriak sambil menahan tawanya melihat Jaejoong berlari ke arah sebuah mobil audy putih sambil tangannya menyilang menutupi bagian 'itu' yang hanya tertutupi legging ketat berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

"Tugas pentingmu sekarang adalah menjadi teman dekatnya. Ketika ia menghubungi ayahnya, atau ayahnya menghubungi dia, kita bisa melacak dimana Jung Siwon berada."

"Ini adalah tugas yang HARUS kau laksanakan sebagai syarat kenaikan pangkat. Pengajuan kenaikan pangkatmu lebih cepat dari periode seharusnya. Dan oleh karena itu kau harus buktikan kemampuanmu"

"Dan tugas ini tidak gampang karena mendekati putra Jung Siwon tidaklah mudah. Dalam buku dan berkas-berkas yang kau terima nanti menjelaskan semua data dan informasi yang sudah di rekap mengenai putra Jung Siwon"

"Kau harus menjadi teman dekat dan teman yang dia percayai. Sedikit informasi, ia tidak mempunyai teman di universitas. Ia benar-benar introvert dan jarang bicara. Kuharap sikapmu yang yah...begitulah, bisa menggaetnya. Jadi kita bisa mendapatkan Jung Siwon"

"Kedengarannya mudah, namun menghadapi kehidupan sekolah akan menjadi tantangan sendiri bagimu Kim Jaejoong, bersiaplah". Titah Kim ahjusshi, dan Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk lesu.

.

.

.

Jelas ia adalah lelaki yang mempunyai kemampuan. Lulusnya ia tiga tahun lalu dari Cassiopeia Military Academy sebagai lulusan terbaik menandakan bahwa ia bukan polisi sembarangan. Hanya ia tidak suka belajar layaknya siswa ataupun mahasiswa, ia suka bertempur dan hal-hal berbahaya.

"Jae-ah...dulu kau kingka sekolah kan? Masa begini saja takut...",

"Hyung! Apa maksudmu? Jika aku kesini untuk bertarung dengan mereka semua, aku tak keberatan. Yang masalah adalah, aku harus bertingkah dan belajar seperti mereka! Aku tidak suka belajar hyung, itu rutinitas yang meyebalkan!"

"Tidak ada pilihan Kim Jaejoong. Lakukan tugas ini atau lencanamu akan berganti perak. Jangan remehkan tugas ini. Yang menjadi target mu kali ini adalah putra Jung Siwon, lelaki paling berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis! Dan mendekati anaknya untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Jung Siwon adalah yang paling tepat. Petinggi departemen sudah berdiskusi untuk hal ini"

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku bisa menjadi dosen olahraga mereka", Jaejoong berkilah, mendebat hyungnya sampai titik darah penghabisan!

"Olahraga? Ya! Pabo! Kau akan berada di fakultas MIPA jurusan fisika, Kim Jaejoong", hyung menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya horor.

"Mwo? Fisika? Yang benar saja! Matilah aku..."

"Ohh...jadi begini...Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal suka memacu adrenalin ternyata dipermalukan dengan hal seperti ini...ckckckc...mungkin aku harus memberitahu Kim ahjusshi, mungkin saja Yoochun bisa menggantikanmu. Ia tidak buruk dalam penyergapan Jongin lusa malam kemarin", hyung terkekeh pelan, mangundang kernyitan pada dahi Jaejoong.

"Yak hyung! Aku akan mengambil tugas ini! Sudahlah, aku turun". Jaejoong turun dari mobil audy hitam dan merapikan jas seragamnya, juga merapikan penampilannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus terlihat sempurna! Jaejoong menyampirkan tas di pundaknya dan melenggang memasuki pelataran sekolah.

Dan, ia terlupa sesuatu.

"Hyung!"

"Mwo?"

"Siapa putra Jung Siwon?"

"Ia sekelas denganmu Jae"

"Begitu? Siapa namanya"

"Jung Yunho"

Entaahlah ._.

Semoga suka deh

Huwahahaha XD

FF lagi (~=3=)~

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**Present~**

**ADMIRER LOVE OF HATRED**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : M

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, Mature content, harshness, typo.

NB : inspired by movie 'She is On Duty'. Masih butuh banyak belajar. Maaf untuk up date yang memakan waktu lama, harus mematangkan materi.

(Saya senang jika ada yang memberi masukan mengenai gaya bahasa dan cara penulisan :D)

Summary :

YUNJAE/YAOI/OOC. Kim Jaejoong, anggota kepolisian tim Athena harus menyamar sebagai mahasiswa untuk mendekati putra Jung Siwon yang introvert dan anti-sosial. Ternyata ada potongan masa lalu yang membayangi. Love of Hatred, sesuatu yang indah itu sayangnya muncul dari hal yang dibenci.

.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho?"

"Siapa Jung Yunho?"

"Michigesseo! Tadi kata hyung Jung Yunho. Jadi dia putra Mr. Jung? Dia target kita?", Jaejoong memastikan.

"Kau salah dengar! Aku hanya menggumam. Targetmu adalah Shim Changmin", jawab hyungnya.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Sekarang masih jam tujuh"

"Aninde?" (lalu)

"Bogopayo~" (lapar)

"Tidak Jae! Kau tidak boleh terlambat. Ini hari pertamamu"

"Kelas akan mulai jam delapan lebih lima belas menit hyung! Keterlauan sekali kau ini", Jaejoong bersungut-sungut menatap hyungnya yang malah lebih sibuk dengan i-pad di tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil bagian supir dan mendorong sopir tersebut berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah kanan. (di Korea dan beberapa Negara lain tempat sopir di sebelah kiri)

"Ya ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!", hyung menggeplak kepala Jaejoong dari belakang, namun yang di geplak hanya meringis sedikit, lalu menjalankan mobil audy tersebut menjauhi gedung Shinki National University.

"Stomach service as soon as possible"

.

.

.

"Dengarkan, kubacakan datanya"

"Aku bisa baca hyung, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Sini, serahkan padaku i-pad nya", Jaejoong berusaha merebut i-pad di tangan hyung sambil teteap mengunyah potongan bulgogi dalam mulutnya.

"Ssibal! Jangan kotori i-pad ku. Makanlah yang lembut, Kim Booboo", hyung menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan mengejek dan memberi penekanan pda saat menyebut 'Kim Booboo'. Jaejoong yang mendapat hinaan seperti itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Geraman terdengar dari mulutnya yang penuh dengan bulgogi.

"Andwae! Aku bukan yeoja hyung! Neo micheosseo!"

Duakk!

"Aaaaarrgggh! Kim Jaejooooooong! Hauuuuuuu", hyung menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Di tengah kedai nan tenang, semua mata menoleh padanya. Jaejoong kurang ajar! Berani dia menendang 'itu'nya.

"Setidaknya yeoja tidak akan melakukan itu. Benar kan Kangin hyung?... Kangin hanya menggeram pelan sambil memegangi 'itu'nya yang berkedut sakit karena tendangan Jaejoong. Dasar liar!

Jadi, beritahu aku mengenai Shim Changmin itu", ujar Jaejoong.

"Shim Changmin, nama marga yang asli Jung. Umur 18 tahun. Mahasiswa di Shinki Internatioanl University fakultas MIPA jurusan Fisika dan fakultas Sastra jurusan Sastra Inggris semester 4", jelas Kangin.

"Seriously? How come. Benar-benar masa muda yang suram. Ketika 18 aku masih main di pub-pub. Dan dia? Ambil dua jurusan pula, semester 4 pula. Jenius sekali putra Mr. Jung itu", Jaejoong menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Kangin tak percaya. Dia yang terlalu kolot atau anak itu yang luar biasa?

"Jelas dia jenius. Appanya saja si Jung itu. Coba dirimu, huh", Kangin memincing menatap Jaejoong. Dan ia segera menyadari bahwa tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu.

"Bukan salahku jika appa seperti itu. Aku menyayanginya…..dia appaku, bagaimanapun dia", jawab Jaejoong sendu.

"A-a…Jaejoong-a, aku tidak bermaksud. Kau tahu, ibumu membesarkanmu dengan sukses. Aku bangga akan hal itu"

"Sudahlah hyung….jadi, apa kau punya foto Changmin?"

"Ada, lihat ini. Aku belum bisa mendapatkan foto kelulusan SMAnya, hanya beberapa fantaken saja, jadi hasilnya tidak terlalu fokus", Jaejoong merapat pada Kangin daan memperhatikan seraut wajah yang difokuskan. Foto itu sepertinya diambil waktu di mall.

"Fantaken katamu? Kau fansnya?", Jaejoong menyerngit.

"Boyoung yang mengambil. Seketika dia menjadi dan berambisi mendekati target kita, Shim Changmin. Benar-benar anak itu". Boyoung adalah staff tim Athena yang bekerja di office dan bertugas menangani info-info yang diperlukan dalam pelaksanaan misi-misi tim Athena. Dan salah satunya adalah ini, mengumpulkan data-data target. Apapun itu. Dan Jaejoong yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahkan data pribadi Changmin pun sudah berada di tangan Boyoung.

Bicara tentang Boyoung, sebenarnya Jaejoong pernah menyukai gadis itu. Boyoung masuk dan bergabung dengan tim Athena setahun setelah perekrutan Jaejoong. Boyoung gadis berperawakan imut dan wajahnya seperti anak SMA, padahal umurnya hanya sebulan lebih muda dari Jaejoong. Selain imut dan cantik –kata Jaejoong, Boyoung juga tipe gadis yang ceria dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Seringkali Jaejoong menjadikan Boyoung sebagai partner-partynya. Sebenarnya Boyoung juga ada rasa dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja profesionalitas tetap harus dijaga. Bagi mereka, biarlah semuanya mengalir seperti air.

"Boyoung?"

"Haha, sabar Jae, kalaupun dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Shim Changmin bukan apa-apa", Kangin menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan dan bangkit menuju mobil audy yang terparkir di depan kedai.

"Y-ya! Dia itu marmut kecil, mana aku mau", ujar Jaejoong cemberut.

Mobil audy hitam kini melintasi jalan besar, membelah kerumunan kendaraan yang tergesa ke tujuan masing-masing.

"Tapi memang dia lumayan tampan hyung. Sepertinya dia tinggi….orang ini mengagumkan"

"Ya, dia memang tampan. Tak kalah denganmu, Booboo…..

Plakk!

Ya! Aku bukan sasak tinju Kim Jaejoong", Kangin bersungut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang barusan digeplak Jaejoong.

"Misi codename Jackal was over hyung. BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU BOOBOO!". Hah, untung saja mobil tersebut selain anti peluru juga kedap suara.

"ARASSEO!"

Hening…..

"Hyung, maafkan aku"

"Baik"

"Hyung…."

"Apa?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti masalah Jung Siwon ini. Mengapa kita tidak langsung menangkapnya? Dan, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Dia itu penyokong gangster yang ruang lingkupnya Asia. Kau pernah dengar geng Erratic? Dia adalah tangan kanan dari bos Erratic, Park Jinyoung"

"Lalu?"

"Erratic sudah semakin meresahkan sekarang. Cabang perusahaan mereka sudah menjamur dan kekuasaan mereka kian lama mengakar kuat pada perekonomian di Asia. Untuk menangkap Park Jinyoung, kita harus menangkap Jung Siwon"

"Lalu kenapa harus anaknya yang didekati? Kenapa tidak langsung Jung Siwon?"

"Sebenarnya chief (ketua) Kwangsoo sudah ada kesepakatan dengan Jung Siwon. Tapi ketika mereka menuju kemari untuk membicarakan itu, karavan mobil dihadang dan Jung Siwon melarikan diri. Setelah diidentifikasi para preman tersebut suruhan Park Jinyoung. Sepertinya Park Jinyoung sudah tahu bahwa Jung Siwon sudah ada affair dengan kita"

"Seujujurnya aku masih sedikit tidak mengerti hyung, lebih baik kau jelaskan aku mengenai taktik berkelahi, fiuhh". Jaejoong menyandar nyaman pada jok mobil. Bingung deh, kenapa tidak langsung ke Jung Siwonnya saja?

"Pabo! Jadi begini. Intinya kita sudah ada affair dengan Jung Siwon, namun Park Jinyoung tahu. Jadi Jung Siwon dalam ancaman sekarang. Karena itu Jung Siwon bersembunyi entah dimana. Kepolisian sudah menyediakan keamanan untuknya, namun ia tidak percaya. Nah, kunci menangkap Park Jinyoung adalah Jung Siwon, dan kunci mendapatkan Jung Siwon adalah Shim –Jung Changmin. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti hyung"

"Dan dari pusat, memberi kita waktu seminggu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jung Siwon. Sekarang, adalah pembuktian dirimu di tim Athena dan kantor. Jangan memalukan ayahmu. Ok!"

"SIAP!"

.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya! Kita mendapat teman baru hari ini, mahasiswa transfer dari Oxford University. Hey nak, perkenalkan dirimu". Han seonsaengnim, guru olahraga dengan rotan ditangan menggiring Jaejoong ke sebuah kelas yang berisi sekitar 30 siswa.

"Y-ye? Joneun? (saya). Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Segila apa Kangin hyung hingga memalsukan identitasnya sebagai mahasiswa pindahan dari Oxford?

Ah, ne. Joneun, Kim Jae Joong imnida!". Jaejoong mengucap lantang namanya hingga tawa terdengar dari beberapa mahasiswa yang menatapnya aneh. Dikira kamp militer apa?

"Silahkan duduk di sana", Han seonsaengnim menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di bagian belakang sendiri.

Sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, Jaejoong memperhatikan seisi kelas. Dan di sanalah ia, Shim Changmin, putra Jung Siwon, targetnya.

Brukk!

"Huwahahahahaha"

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan karena terjatuh. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang namja dengan tag name Yoon Jisuk tersenyum mengejek.

Tak ingin membuat masalah, Jaejoong segera duduk di tempatnya.

Ia mengamati Changmin yang duduk di barisan kedua dari kanan, bangku ke dua dari belakang. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang berada di baris kedua dari kiri dan bangku terbelakang.

"Hi, nice to meet you, buddy". Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja duduk di sampingnya, dengan tag name 'Kim Junsu' (Junsu at Wrong Number)

"Hahaha,"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Junsu.

"Dialek Englishmu hancur Junsu-sshi. Maaf, tapi itu terdengar lucu di pendengaranku". Jaejoong yang aslinya sedikit heartless mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Jaejoong pernah tinggal di Autralia selama dua tahun kurang, sehingga ia lancar bahasa Inggris –bukan berarti dia bisa menjadi guru seperti tawarannya pda Kangin waktu itu. Dan dialek Junsu barusan benar-benar lawak!

"Hiks…..apa maksudmu? Hiks", Junsu merengut sedang Jaejoong tetap tertawa. Oh God, Jaejoong hanya bercanda.

"Ya Kim Junsu! Kau mau kemana?", Jaejoong berteriak melihat Junsu yang berlari keluar kelas.

"Kim Jaejoong…..kau keterlaluan. Namja itu anggota gangster sekolah ini. Ketuanya namja itu, Yoon Jisuk. Dia sangat annoying dan sadis. Minta maaflah dengan sungguh-sungguh padanya". Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati seorang yeoja menggenggam pen dengan erat, seperti ketakutan.

BRAKK!

SREET!

Kursi di sebelah Jaejoong terjungkal dan mejanya terdorong keras karena tendangan Yoon Jisuk yang kini mencengkram kerah seragam Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau berani sekali membuat kekacauan di hari pertamamu manis? How dare are you bitch? Kau mau sok jadi pahlawan, bitch? Apa kau tidak sadar tempat, bitch?", kepala Jaejoong oleng kesana kemari akibat tempelangan namja gila itu.

"Istirahat pertama, di lapangan. Aku menunggumu. Awas tidak datang, kupastikan kau say goodbye dengan wajah rupawanmu ini". Jisuk dan beberapa anteknya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya. Tersenyum puas dengan tidak adanya reaksi dari Jaejoong.

"Dan ubah gaya rambutmu ini! Mahasiswa Oxford macam apa gaya rambut begini. Kau kolot sekali." (gaya rambut Jaejoong seperti di film Jackal is Coming, bagian dia jadi penyanyi bar –pakai baju biru kerlap-kerlip)

"YAA!", seisi ruangan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

Hening….

"Dimana halamannya?", Jaejoong bertanya dengan wajah inosen.

.

.

.

.

Yang nyari Yunho, dia masih tidur di kamar aku nih :3 #plakk

Yang nyari YunJae moment, kronologis ceritanya belum sampai sana. Sabar yaaa

Yang belum mudeng, tanyain ajaa

Yang kurang puas sama ceritanya bilang sama Yunpa minta dipuasin #eh #plak

Terimakasih untuk readers (silent or reviewers). Makasih buanyaaak XD

Yunpa bilang dia titip peluk

Jaema bilang dia titip cium #apaiini

**YunHolic | dommie-test | HaeRieJoongie2 | 1 chidorasen | nin nina | ichigo song | SimviR |**

**CindyShim** (ada YH ada JJ ada SW belum tentu ada KB kak ._.a tapi kalau ada saya pasti ada Changmin :* #plak XD Kibum jadi siapa ya? Masalahnya kan istri Jung Siwon itu dicerita ini meninggal ._.)

**Vans males log in** (Hola juga kak! Rhein imnida :D iya, cerita She's On Duty kalau di 'YUNJAE-in' cocok, jadinya aku bikin FF. mungkin bukan cuma terinspirasi, FF ini parody SOD kali ya ._.a terimakasih sangat atas masukan mengenai penulisannya kakak Vanes XD saya bukan author pro memang, jadi kalau ada kesalahan dengan senang hati diingatkan. Untuk kedepan saya berusaha memperbaikinya. Ini chapter selanjutnya. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Seperti yang saya bilang, kalau kurang puas bilang aja sama Yunho appa ._. #plakk)

**Jae** **Milk** (Wkwkwk XD ngebayangin Jaema pakai fuku (seragam) trus pose imut. Hiyaaaa XD yunpa pasti kejer-kejer) |

(Reviewers yang log in saya balas di PM yaa :D)

Drabble buat adek gua partner gila bersamacellaueh(?)

Yaya : selalu deh malam minggu sendirian….

Rhein : kesian banget sih dek. Makanya cari pacar~

Yaya : apaan sih -_- kakak mau kemana?

Rhein : nggak tau nih, Changmin ngajakin makan di luar. Gilak, deg-degan gue

Yaya : tumbenan? Biasa juga nyemil di rumah

Rhein : entah ya, firasat kejutan buat anniv kita

Yaya : emang anniv ke berapa?

Rhein : 16

Yaya : berasa umur kakak segitu -_- dan kakak jadiannya kan 3 tahunan

Rhein : dek….dari awal aku lahir, garis jodohku adalah Shim Changmin

Yaya : apaan -_- udah pergi sono /timpukin bantal/

Yaya yang sendirian di rumah akhirnya terserang bosan setelah setengah jam-an Rhein berangkat kencan dengan Changmin. Maunya sih beli tahu tek di depan kompleks, Cuma udah malem, jadinya dia takut. Iseng, dia ubek-ubek kotak DVD dan nemu DVD sampul biru judulnya CNN.

"Apasih ini?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia beranjak dan menyetelnya di DVD player.

Dan, CNN video moment terputar...memperlihatkan bagaimana mereka saling menyentuh...

*GUBRAAK*

apa ini -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**Present~**

**ADMIRER LOVE OF HATRED**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank

Rated : M (for harshness)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : Mengandung unsur KEKERASAN (thriller)

NB : BL, YAOI, OOC, inspired by movie 'She is On Duty'. Masih butuh banyak belajar.

(Saya senang jika ada yang memberi masukan mengenai gaya bahasa dan cara penulisan :D)

Balasan review (sengaja saya taruh diawal karena menjawab beberapa pertanyaan readers yang kurang jelas akan jalan ceritanya. **Jika terganggu silahkan langsung skip ke cerita**) :

**nin nina : **sankyu sudah review iya, nama hyungnya JJ Kangin (tapi bukan kandung, Kangin senior JJ di kepolisian). Changmin pakai marga 'Shim' padahal anaknya Jung Siwon, karena dia menyamarkan identitas untuk alasan keselamatan.

**Vans ribet login : **hai eon :D sankyu naa~ kalau kurang memuaskan saya minta maaf. Iya eon, mungkin bisa dibilang parody film SOD kali ya~ Cuma saya tambah-tambahin sana sini sama kasih konflik lain, hehe (sudah saya tambahkan di NB). SIAP EON! Chapter kali ini saya perhatikan benar-benar. Vanes eonni benar, penulisan EYD dan tidak adanya typo mempengaruhi minat baca readers I feel happy and a lot of thanks for you. For the suggests, critics, and reviews. Such a support!

**CindyShim : **kenapa ko blushing ._.a Kibum belum ada dipikiran saya untuk menjadi cast, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Yunho ketiduran di samping saya nih (?) trims reviewnya ^_^

**Ichigo song : **iyaaa saya tau saya pendeek -_- (?) Yunho will be shown in this chap! Just watch out XD Jae ga polos, rada arrogant aja :3 yang gila Kangin hyung sama saya ==V kalo gada tebece saya yang kempor DX sankyu reviewnya :3

**Uknow01jj : **terimakasih sudah review dan suka FF ini, hehe. Kemungkinan besar ada meningat latar pekerjan JJ adalah polisi. Saya akan berusaha membuat FF ini menarik

**YunHolic : **hehe mian eon XD sesuai sama fakta juga kan ._.v dulu Junchan pernah diolok-olokin sama member lain gegara English-nya logat korea -_-v thank you

**1chidorasen : **here the next eonni!

**Michelle Jung : **MinJae ya? Saya kepikiran buat pair itu eon, tapi lihat kedepan, hehe. Bukan, anak Siwon Changmin. Kemarin, Kangin (hyungnya JJ) hanya menggumamkan 'Jung Yunho', begitu. Masih bingungkah eon? Btw trims ya eon ^_^

**Himawari Ezuki : **Hai juga eon! It's okay, at least you gimme support by that review. Gomawo ne

Begitukah? Ya, chapter kemarin memang alurnya maju-mundur dan penceritaan secara global. Maaf jika tidak terlalu paham. Saya harap kedepannya lebih bisa dimengerti, saya akan berusaha ^_^

Nama saya Rhein

Nah! Itu yang kemarin" bikin saya bingung. Tanda baca antara tanda petik dan koma atau titik. Saya sudah baca beberapa novel dan ternyata selama ini saya salah -_-v hontouni arigatou gozaimasu! Masukan yang sangat berharga. Kedepannya semoga bisa lebih baik #bow

**Mrs. Jungkim : **terimakasih reviewnya Yunho akan muncul di chap ini ^_^)~

**Adek gue aka Dommie XD : **serius seolah dulu sana, banggain gue -_- (?) kenapa drabblenya? Kurang puas? Lain kali aku bikinin lagi. Mau pairing apa? XD

Great! Pair YunWon ya? Jadi kepikir nih XD #smirk #plak

IYA! Masa JJ doang yang bisa berduaan sama YH -_- aku juga mau dong :P (kita Cuma maen gapleh doang kok di kamar ._.v)

Mungkin kamu baca ulang atau semedi dulu kek sana biar mudeng. Biasalah~ yang nulis ini rada kopler, jadinya sesat wkwkw. Baik, ini saya update *pinjem suara Changmin*

.

.

.

.

Previous summary :

YUNJAE/YAOI/OOC. Kim Jaejoong, anggota kepolisian tim Athena harus menyamar sebagai mahasiswa untuk mendekati putra Jung Siwon yang introvert dan anti-sosial, Jung Changmin. Dikarenakan alasan keamanan, ia menyamar dengan memakai marga 'Shim' sehingga namanya menjadi Shim Changmin.

Jung Siwon merupakan tangan kanan Park Jinyoung, seorang gangster berpengaruh. Jung Siwon sudah menyerahkan diri ke kepolisian, namun kini ia bersembunyi karena Park Jinyoung mengincar nyawanya. Kepolisian mengincar Changmin untuk menuntun mereka pada Siwon yang merupakan kunci penangkapan Jinyoung.

.

.

.

"Mencoba menjadi jagoan huh?".

Mendengus keras.

"Kau pikir keren berkelakuan seperti tadi, hah!".

PLAK! Satu pukulan melayang.

"Bercerminlah! Lihat tampangmu, sangat tidak cocok menjadi penguasa sekolah".

"Dan jaga mulutmmu yang kotor! Kulindas mulutmu dengan buldozer jika berkata bitch lagi".

Ancaman yang membuat merinding,

"YOU GET IT?!".

"Nee….hiks….".

"Argh… appo….".

Empat orang namja dan dua orang yeoja berlutut di halaman sekolah dengan kedua tangan terangkat sejajar telinga ke atas dan wajah penuh darah juga memar. Rambut acak-acakan dan seragam yang kotor akan tanah. Kondisi mereka mengenaskan. Sedang di belakangnya, Jaejoong menoyor kepala mereka satu-satu.

See? The real kingka was taking care the situation now!

Jaejoong meludahkan permen karet yang sudah tidak ada rasanya dengan keras. Ia sebal pada beberapa mahasiswa yang sok menjadi jagoan. Tak tahu saja mereka siapa Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Jaejoong berbalik menuju kelas yang sebentar lagi di mulai. Gerombolan mahasiswa yang kasak-kusuk di belakangnya membelah menjadi dua, bagai memberi jalan pada kingka mereka yang baru (sepertinya).

.

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua, Jaejoong beranjak ke kantin sendirian. Awal yang sedikit buruk baginya. Sedikit menyedihkan karena ia tak mempunyai teman. Menguatkan tekad bahwa tujuannya di sini hanya untuk mndekati Shim Changmin.

Sedikit beruntung karena kursi di depan meja Changmin kosong, dan itu dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk memulai langkah pertamanya.

Setelah menaruh baki makanan, Jaejoong menatap Changmin intens. Hidung mancung, bibirnya yang tak berbentuk, dan bambi eyesnya. Cukup menarik. Ia tak kalah tampan dengan Jaejoong. Di beberapa foto kiriman Boyoung, Jaejoong mendapati Changmin yang tersenyum, dan itu manis.

"Shim-Chang-Min…..," Changmin mendongak, seseorang menginterupsi acara makannya. Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa baru itu mengeja tulisan di tag namenya.

"Hey! Aku teman barumu di kelas. Aku Kim Jaejoong. Mari kita berteman!", ujar Jaejoong ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya, gesture jika berkenalan.

Tapi Changmin hanya menatapnya heran, lalu mengehela nafas jengah. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia enggan di ganggu. Iapun berdiri dan membawa baki makannya menjauh, mencari tempat lain.

"Cha-changmin! Kau mau kemana? Ya!" menepuk dahinya kesal. He completely introvert!

"Hah! Susah sekali mendekatinya. Tapi ia tinggi sekali. Dasar gigantisme!" Jaejoong mengeluh sendirian dan menyendok nasinya banyak-banyak. Ia pikir sikap Changmin semanis wajahnya.

"Aih, porsi ini sedikit sekali. Aku lapar~" terus bersungut-sungut dan menyendok penuh-penuh nasi ke dalam mulutnya, Jaejoong tak sadar seseorang kini duduk di depannya.

"Dia hanya sedikit pemalu….."

Suara bass gentian menginterupsi acara makan-nasi-banyak-karena-kesalnya. Jaejoong mendongak dan sukses melongo. Matanya membulat lebar. Mulutnya seakan kelu mengunyah nasi. Sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa beberapa butir nasi tercecer di bibirnya. Tapi ia setengah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Choi Yunho. Aku murid baru, salam kenal. Aku juga berada di kelasmu Jae," (Yunho at Wrong Number)

Rambut hitam kelam. Mata foxy tajam. Hidung bangir. Bibir hati. Tahi lalat jelek! #eh

"Jae, gwaenchanha?" Yunho mengibas tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong, berharap namja itu membalas sapanya.

Terlupa sesaat akan misi mendekati Shim Changmin yang gagal. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya nasi yang memenuhi mulutnya denan kesulitan.

"Ah y-ye…."

"Let's be friend buddy," Yunho tersenyum dan memperlihatkan eye smile nya. Jaejoong meneguk ludah gugup.

"A-ah, y-ye." Mengumpat dalam hati. Buat apa gugup coba?

Jaejoong menyuapkan kuah kuning dalam mulutnya. Berusaha tenang dan memperbaiki posisi makannya. Jika di depan orang lain seperti ini entah kenapa _table manner-_nya kambuh.

Srak!

Seseorang duduk di kursi sebelah Jaejoong, Kim Junsu. Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Jaejoong.

"Yang tadi tolong dimaafkan. Aku ingin kita berteman dekat mulai sekarang, dan kau harus menjagaku". Jaejoong menatap kaget pada Junsu. Apa-apaan dia ini.

"Ini,"

"Buka saja," Jaejoong menatap sebuah amplop berwarna pink polkadot putih heran. Semakin heran ketika di dalamnya terdapat selembar cek senilai seratus ribu won.

"Untukmu. Kka, aku pergi dulu." Jaejoong mencibir, dikira ia bodyguard bayaran apa? Tapi tak urung dia menyimpannya juga di saku. Lumayan untuk pesta soju!

"Aku heran dengan universitas ini. Mereka masih mewajibkan mahasiswanya untuk memakai seragam. Kuno sekali bukan?." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mengangguk setuju, benar juga.

"Tak tahulah, mungkin untuk ketertiban," jawabnya sambil lalu.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap lapangan dari ruang kelasnya di lantai dua. Posisi bangku di belakang sepertinya berdampak pada semangatnya hari ini. Ia menguap lebar sekali hingga mendapati Yunho sedang melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Otomatis ia kembali focus pada buku paket matematika di meja. Yang ia tak mengerti sama sekali.

'_Paboya~'_ Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Bagaiamana rupa dia waktu menguap tadi? Jelekkah?

Di depan, Shim Changmin menuliskan jawaban soal matematika rumit yang bahkan enggan dilihat oleh Jaejoong. Jenius. Fabulous. Bagaimana bentuk otaknya Jaejoong tak tahu. Dasar putra Jung!

"Aku tak tahu mengapa tak seperti biasa. Ada kesalahan kecil di jawaban Changmin kali ini." Jane seonsaengnim menatap Changmin. Sedang yang ditatap hanya tertunduk kikuk.

Kelas berdengung ribut.

"Ada yang bisa menyempurnakan?" tanya Jane seonsaengnim.

"Seonsaengnim, kalau Changmin saja tidak bisa mengerjakan, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakan," ucap Junsu diamini sekelas.

"Alasan saja. Baiklah, kudengar ada murid baru di kelas ini….hm…..Kim Jaejoong. Mana Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong yang terpanggil terkejut dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Hell! Apapun asal bukan eksak! Hatinya was-was. Gila, mau nulis apa di depan coba? Cara baca simbol-simbol matematika saja tak tahu!

"Kim Jaejoong. Yang mana Kim Jaejoong?"

"Y-ye?"

"Kudengar kau adalah murid top di sekolah sebelumnya. Soal seperti ini bukan apa-apa kan, maju dan kerjakan Kim Jaejoong"

"Y-ye? Ah…itu bukan…aku tidak seperti itu seonsaengnim…pasti sebuah kesalahan…a-aku…." Otak-pintar-menyusun-strategi-bertempurnya mendadak buntu. Alasan apa yang harus ia lontarkan? Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk pada Jane seonsaengnim.

"Tidak usah rendah hati seperti itu. Maju dan tunjukkan pada kami semua kecermelangan otakmu itu."

Kakinya bergetar ketika maju ke depan. Memang ia murid yang top di sekolahnya dulu. Tapi top sebagai kingka sadism, bukan smartisme(?) begini. Ini pasti ulah Kangin hyung!

Jaejoong menatap papan tulis hijau dengan kapur di tangan kanan dan penghapus di tangan kiri. Seriously he wanna die now! Sin…cos…tan….apalah itu? Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Berulang kali merutuki Kangin tak berdampak apa-apa. Maunya lari ke luar kelas dan mencukur kepala Kangin hyung hingga mengkilat, sekalian juga mencabuti bulu kakinya.

"Kau bisa memulai Kim Jaejoong," ujar Jane seonsaengnim.

"Ba-baik."

Ragu, Jaejoong menghapus tiga baris jawaban terbawah Changmin. Matilah ia sekarang! Apa yang harus ditulisnya?

Kriiiingg!

"Baiklah, kita lanjut bab berikutnya minggu depan. Jangan lupa belajar. Sampai jumpa", Jane seonsaengmin melenggang keluar seiring bunyi bel penyelamat Jaejoong. Iapun menghela nafas lega.

Bersyukur dan berdoa dalam hati. Siapapun orang yang telah membunyikan bel, Jaejoong doakan agar mendapat cinta sejati! Tiga detik saja terlambat, Jaejoong yakin akan ngompol di tempat.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membunuhku atau apa? Sudah cukup buruk seharian ini aku di sekolah. Murid top? Yaaaa! Neo micheosseo?"

"Kau ingin menjatuhkan harga diriku? Pabo pabo! Hampr mati berdiri aku tadi"

'_Changmin adalah murid top di kelas, akan lebih mudah mendekatinya jika imej mu juga murid top.'_

"Tapi bukan matematika hyung!"

'_Sudahlah, jalani saja tugasmu.'_

PIP!

"Semuanya gila!" Jaejoong berteriak ke hapenya. How crazy he is now?

.

.

"Ini tempat tinggalmu sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat Changmin akan berkunjung, dan tempat ini kubuat senyaman mungkin." Kangin menggeret koper Jaejoong ke dalam kebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah namun apik dan nyaman. Mayoritas furniture berwarna hijau, jauh sekali dari imej seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Terdapat banyak pernak-pernik 'khas' seorang mahasiswa dengan banyak buku dan aksesoris layaknya remaja tanggung. Sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya menyukai merah. Lagipula umurnya 23 kini! Yang benar saja.

"Hyung, banyak sekali tas di sini. Apa gunanya?" Jaejoong menunjuk beberapa ransel coklat dengan hastag nama hari. Untuk apa sebanyak ini?

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Setiap tas berisi buku pelajaran yang berbeda dan beberapa perlengkapan. Hanya jaga-jaga," ujar Kangin, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa melengos.

"Terserah lah,"

"Jaejoong-a, nawa. Kka, lihatlah ini,"

Jaejoong menghampiri Kangin yang berdiri di jendela dan menyodorkan teropong high resolution dengan tripod.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat dinding ber cat krem? Itu rumah Jung Siwon, tapi Changmin tinggal sendirian di sana."

"Whoa, rumah yang besar."

"Benar," Kangin meneguk sebotol mineral yang ia temukan di atas nakas.

"Hyung sengaja menempatkanku di sini. Pintar sekali, haha." Kangin tersenyum mendengar kekehan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Lahir di Seoul, 18 Februari. Hobi bermain computer, game….hhh….berubah menjadi pendiam sejak ibunya meninggal karena kanker payuadara…..menjadi sangat introvert…..". Jaejoong terus membaca note book yang diberikan Kangin tadi siang. Kini ia sedang berada di balkon kamar dengan taburan gemerlap bintang dilangit, menghiasi kelamnya malam.

Jaejoong menggumam sambil memperhatikan siluet yang nampak pada jendela-jendela besar kamar Changmin yang entah sedang melakukan apa. Daripada ia belajar pelajaran, menyelidiki seseorang seperti ini lebih menantang.

Serius deh, rutinitas para pelajar itu membosankan. Hanya teman-teman dekatnyalah yang dulu membuat ia bertahan hingga tingkat akhir dan lulus dari sekolah.

"Hhh….." Jaejoong menggerung pelan, meregangkan otot yang kaku karena udara dingin. Boxer abu-abu selutut dan sleeveless warna hitam sama sekali tidak membantu menghalau angin malam yang membelai kulit pucatnya.

"Hhh….." menggerung lagi. Ia menyusuri kulit lengan dengan telunjuknya. Sebagai seorang lelaki, apalagi anggota kepolisian, sedikit abnormal jika kulitnya pucat seperti ini. Ahh…haruskah aku melakukan tanning? Seperti Kangin hyung atau seperti Jung Siwon. Di folder foto yang berhasil di dapat Boyoung tempo hari, ada beberapa koleksi pribadi Jung Siwon. Termasuk diantaranya foto saat ia pergi berlibur ke Bunaken, Indonesia.

Terlihat sekali kulit tubuhnya yang kecoklatan di timpa sinar matahari dan berkilat indah karena air yang terciprat sewaktu surfing.

Juga enam kotak alias abs yang terlatih sempurna. Sempurna.

Jaejoong mengusap pelan perut datarnya. Tidak rata, ada bentuknya juga. Beberapa tahun di akademi militer tak pelak turut andil dalam pembentukan bentuk badannya. Bisep ada, trisep ada, six pack ada. Meski tidak berbonggol bonggol layaknya binaragawan, setidaknya pantas kok dipamerkan di jalan –maksudnya di umum.

Membayangkan bagaimana sendainya ia topless di tengah jalan ketika ada parade. Lalu para gadis akan berteriak merapalkan namanya dan berharap menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus tanning…atau berjemur," Jaejoong menggumam. Karena bosan ia menggigit ujung pen yang sedang ia bawa. Mengulumnya tanpa alasan jelas.

Ahh…sepi sekali malamnya kali ini, pikirnya.

"Buku apa itu?"

"A-ah?" suara bass menginterupsi ketenangan yang Jaejoong ciptakan. Seketika ia memuntahkan pen yang ia gigit. Menoleh ke kanan, mendapati seseorang di balkon sebelah tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Jae,"

"Kau? Mengapa di sini? Sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong kaget. Serius deh, ia kaget mendapati Yunho berdiri di balkon sebelah tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku tinggal di sini. Wae?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Ah, ani Choi Yunho-sshi," jawab Jaejoong kikuk.

"Hahaha, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil Yunho saja."

"Oke."

"Tadi itu buku apa Jae?" kini Yunho menopang dagunya pada tangan yang terlipat di pagar balkon, menatap Jaejoong yang menurutnya manis itu, dan juga tampan.

"O-oh…ini buku puisi Johan Wolfgang van Goethe. Aku penyuka puisi." Jawab Jaejoong dusta. Sampai ia jadi presiden pun, puisi adalah hal yang membosankan dan tidak menarik.

"Oh…keren sekali. Dia pujangga terkenal!"

"Ya, aku setuju Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Kali ini dua rius, Johan Wolfgang atau siapapun itu ia tidak tahu! Benar pujangga atau bukan Jaejoong tidak tahu. Yang bisa ia pastikan bahwa nama Johan Wolfgang van Goethe adalah milik orang Jerman. (di kehidupan nyata, JWVG adalah benar seorang pujangga asal Jerman)

Mengetahui bahwa Yunho tinggal tepat di samping apartemennya, Jaejoong merasa aneh. Merasa bodoh akan dirinya. Fakta bahwa Yunho berada di dekatnya, 'rasa' bernama apa yang harus ia rasakan? Suka? Bahagia? Sedih? Cuek?

Jaejoong mengacak rambut frustasi. Apa-apaan dia ini!

.

.

**Kedai Ramen 'Babeh Ah Song' 01.45 PM**

Ciit!

Tiga mobil sedan hitam terparkir rapi di depan kedai yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari jalan raya. Terkesan tersembunyi dan suram. Dindingnya terbuat dari rangkaian kayu dan kertas kuat dari Jepang asli. Beberapa umbul-umbul kecil berwarna-warni terlihat usang dan menggantung dengan mengenaskan. Tapi tak mengurangi jumlah pengunjung kedai. Dan jam istirahat siang seperti ini hampir tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong.

Empat orang berjas hitam keluar dari mobil pertama dan ketiga. Disusul empat orang keluar dari mobil kedua. Dua lelaki berjas hitam, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah menyala dan blazer serta hotpant ketat berwarna hitam. Dan seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut hijau klimis yang terus memamerkan senyumnya. Lelaki berambut hijau tersebut berjalan masuk kedai diekori oleh si wanita dan sepuluh lelaki tadi menuju tempat kasir.

"Ah Song…! Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?"

"Tuan Park…senang melihatmu kembali. Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan Erratic?" seorang pria gembul bertubuh pendek tersenyum sumringah pada lelaki berambut hijau. Kepalanya yang hampir botak dan senyumnya yang menjijikkan serta kaos oblong putih yang kusam membuat senyum lelaki berambut hijau makin lebar.

"Ah Song, penampilanmu makin tidak karuan. Ada apa?"

"Stok daging special ku sudah habis. Lama sekali kau tak berkunjung kemari, banyak pelanggan yang mencari sup andalanku. Sayangnya aku tak bias memenuhi permintaan mereka karena daging yang khusus dipakai untuk sup ini habis. Jinyoung-ah, syukurlah kau datang." Ujar lelaki gembul tersebut. Rahang lelaki berambut hijau atau Jinyoung mengeras.

"Sudah kuperingatkan jangan menyebut namaku Songie….."

Wus!

Ctak!

"Argh!"

Sebuah jarum kecil tertancap di kening Ah Song. Jinyoung tersenyum puas dan mengelus bibirnya perlahan.

"Meski tak lagi muda, tiupanku tetap mematikan Songie…." Jinyoung mencabut kembali jarum yang tertancap pada kening Ah Song yang masih meringis kesakitan. Nama aslinya, 'Jinyoung' adalah haram hukumnya terucap dari bibir manusia hina macam Ah Song.

"Kau tidak berubah Tuan Park…mianhae…ah, sebelum kalian masuk ke ruang bedah. Boleh aku menghabiskan waktu bersama noona cantik ini?" Ah Song melirik genit pada wanita berambut merah di sebelah Jinyoung.

"Hyosung, urus dia." Jinyoung berkata pada Hyosung –nama wanita tersebut –dan dibalas anggukan. Ah Song yang melihat reaksi tersebut memekik girang. Sudah lama ia tertarik dengan wanita yang selalu bersama Jinyoung tersebut. Wajahnya cantik dan menarik, badannya berisi dan montok. Siapa lelaki yang tak 'ingin'? Dan ini permintaan pertamanya pada Jinyoung. Tak menyangka bisa dikabulkan.

"Kemari noona," digenggamnya jemari Hyosung dan digiring menuju kantor kedai yang terlihat kumuh.

Sementara itu Jinyoung dan ke delapan lelaki ber jas hitam berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, dan masuk ke dalam dapur kedai. Masuk lagi ke dalam sebuah pintu menuju ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan. Terus berjalan menyibak tirai tempat penyimpanan daging. Menunduk sedikit masuk ke dalam lorong panjang yang akhirnya membawa mereka di sebuah tempat dengan remang lampu berwarna merah.

Terlihat sebuah kasur lipat khas rumah sakit dengan seseorang terbaring di atasnya, terikat oleh jalinan tali yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Shinwoo-ah, long time no see." Jinyoung tersenyum mengejek dan membelai poni pria yang terbaring dengan lebam dan darah mongering di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Cuih!"

Ludah bercampur darah mengotori wajah Jinyoung.

"Ssibal! Pergi kau ke nerakamu Park!" matanya mengilat marah tapi badannya tak mampu bergerak. Jinyoung terkekeh sinis.

"Shinwoo sayang….nasibmu takkan begini jika kau menurut padaku dan tak berulah. Kau sangat berani Shinwoo sayang. Jika kau tak mengambil uangku, mungkin kita sudah berbulan madu sekarang. Aku sangat percaya dan cinta padamu. Tapi…kau dan Siwon baj*ngan itu berani menantangku. HOW DARE BOTH OF YOU! Cuih!" Jinyoung balas meludah pada badan Shinwoo.

"Makan semua cintamu, aku tak pernah mencintaimu….aku mencintai Sandeul. Sandeul yang malang…harus mati di tanganmu. Hahaha, bunuhlah aku! Aku ingin menemui Sandeul secepatnya." Ujar Shinwoo tersenyum manis.

Sekilas jantung Jinyoung berhenti berdetak. Ditatapnya wajah lelaki yang selama tiga tahun kebelakang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Memang benar, ia membunuh Sandeul pada kecelakaan yang ia rencanakan. Ia manusia sadis. Padahal saat itu status Sandeul adalah pasangan sah Shinwoo.

Kini fakta terucap langsung dari Shinwoo. Shinwoo tak pernah mencintainya. Haha. Lucu. Jadi ini? Shinwoo berpura-pura mencintainya, dan pada akhirnya menghancurkan dirinya. Dengan cara mengalih namakan seluruh asset atas nama Shinwoo.

Berhasil. Seluruh asset Jinyoung jatuh pada Shinwoo kecuali sebuah apartemen yang tidak ada harganya dengan jumlah asset yang telah dipindah tangankan. Jika para anggota Erratic tahu akan hal ini, habislah mereka.

Para anggota Erratic memang dikenal dengan loyalitas dan dedikasi tinggi juga berkemampuan. Bukan para gembel anarkis tak berpendidikan yang menjadi anggota gangster underground tersebut. Percayalah, mungkin saja diantara dosen kalian atau para pejabat daerah adalah anggota gangster Erratic. Tak heran jika darah mereka adalah darah mahal penuh gelimpangan uang dan emas.

Kekuatan mereka terbangun atas kekayaan IPTEK dan harta. Jika harta sudah tak ada, IPTEK tak bisa tertunjang lagi. Dan tinggal menunggu kematian Erratic.

Jinyoung menggeram keras mengingat fakta itu.

"Give me my lovely stuff….." ujar Jinyoung. Seorang lelaki memberinya pisau belati yang berkilat tajam di bawah keremangan lampu.

"Cepatlah Jinyoung sayang…Sandeul menungguku…" Shinwoo berucap lirih.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 selesai ciyaat XDD

Ini sudah panjang! 2k lebih ._.a

Jika ada yang kurang puas dengan chapter atau FF ini, minta dipuasin Yunpa sana. Ga tanggung muka jontor sama Jaema ya #plak

YJ moment sangat kurang….hehe, masih belum…apa mau langsung NC? -_- #plak

*ga ding, candaa*

Kritik, saran, bash, suggests, pujian(?), hinaan, duit jugak saya terima ._.

Tuwerimuakuasih saking terimakasihnya


	4. Chapter 4

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**Present~**

**ADMIRER LOVE OF HATRED**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

Casts : YJ and the gank. Slight! HoMin. Slight! MinJae

Rated : M (for harshness)

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story

Warning : Mengandung unsur KEKERASAN (thriller)

NB : BL, YAOI, OOC, inspired by movie 'She is On Duty'. Masih butuh banyak belajar.

(Saya senang jika ada yang memberi masukan mengenai gaya bahasa dan cara penulisan :D)

(Jaejoong : bayangkan dia di AADBSK yang ada survivor quiz dll)

.

.

.

Craashh!

Darah menggenangi ruang remang yang tak terlalu luas. Salah seorang pengawal menerima pisau dari Jinyoung yang berlumuran darah. Satu lagi nyawa manusia melayang di tangannya. Dengan saputangan, Jinyoung mengelap beberapa bercak darah yang ada di tangannya.

"Bereskan semuanya. Katakan pada Ah Song daging yang kali ini kuberikan sangat special. Ia harus mengolahnya dengan baik. Dan atur jadwal, aku ingin mencicipi sup special dengan daging ini." Jinyoung tersenyum miris meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setitik air mata luruh, tapi diluar itu semua ia puas.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.15 seharusnya Jane seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas mereka. Namun karena suatu hal (dan ini patut disyukuri) Jane seonsaengnim tidak dapat mengajar. Seperti biasa, keadaan kelas tanpa guru sangat ribut. Bergosip, dandan, dan lain-lain.

Changmin menopang dagunya sambil memainkan pensil di tangan kiri. Yang bisa digambarkan dari seorang introvert sepertinya adalah pendiam (nyaris bisu) dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Bukan membenci teman sekelasnya, tapi ia tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa dilakukan dan dibicarakan dengan mereka. Cap dari yang lain bahwa dia adalah kutu buku jenius dan sedikit aneh. Tidak, bukannya yang lain menjauhi Changmin. Hanya mereka berpikir bahwa Changmin adalah err…dewa?

Ddrrtt….

Ddrrtt…

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Siapa?

Sreet!

"Whoaaaa Changmin! Hapemu trendi sekali. Punyaku saja tidak begini. Kereen! Bagaimana bisa?" Jisuk merebut telepon genggam Changmin dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Kembalikan."

"Hei! Kukira kau bisu! Biar aku yang menjawabnya." Ujar Jisuk. Changmin berusaha merebutnya, namun posisinya yang duduk menyulitkan. Changmin menaruk ujung baju Jisuk sedangkan Jisuk balas menjambak rambut Changmin.

"Jangan!"

"Yoboseo? Changmin sedang sibuk. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jisuk sengaja menyumbat salah satu lubang hidungnya agar suaranya sedikit sengau.

Suara di seberang menjawab dan membuat Jisuk terpaku.

"Cha-Changmin….ini ayahmu…." Raut bersalah ditunjukkan Jisuk, sedangkan Changmin menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Aku kan tidak tahu. " seloroh Jisuk tidak mau tahu.

Selama ini sungguh Changmin tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam. Ia tergolong sangat ordinary dalam berperilaku. Tidak sekali dua kali, bahkan seringkali yeoja mendekati namja berhidung mancung tersebut. Hingga kini semester empat, seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi –tepatnya yang tertarik padanya –mengerti, adalah sebuah sia-sia mendekati seorang Shim Changmin. Jika bukan dosen atau hal penting –menurutnya, jangan harap ia akan meladenimu.

Di taman samping sekolah Changmin duduk diam sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Ia sedih mengingat ketika ayahnya menghubunginya tadi. Ayahnya jarang menghubungi. Sekali menghubungi dapat gangguan dari si Jerk-Jisuk.

"Changmin!"

"Eh?"

"Yunho. Choi Yunho, hehe." Changmin menatap Yunho aneh. Sepertinya ia mengenal laki-laki ini.

"Astaga….kau sama saja dengan Jaejoong. Kalian tidak mengenaliku? Aku mahasiswa baru di kelasmu juga, Changmin." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Changmin? Ia diam.

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa raut wajahmu terlihat kesal? Tersenyumlah, seperti ini " Changmin melengos panjang sambil menunduk. Sungguh ia tak butuh hiburan seperti ini. Ia rindu pada ayahnya. Ia ingin ayahnya! Tapi seorang Jung Siwon sangatlah sibuk. Menelpon dia seperti tadi saja Changmin yakin mencuri waktu luang.

"Terimakasih." Sepatah kata terucap! Applause untuk uri Changmin!

"Yaaaa gwaenchanha…kita teman bukan? Sesekali bersosialisasilah, teman yang lain asyik-asyik kok." Jawab Yunho.

"Bisa meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Changmin-ah, kau kenapa? Bukankah kita teman? Kau bisa berbagi denganku." Yunho meringis lebar, sedang Changmin tetap menunduk.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau menggemaskan Changmin. Hahahahaha…bagaimana membuat pouts seperti itu? Beginikah? Atau begini?" Changmin menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Orang ini diketusi kenapa malah membuat lelucon? Apa tidak sadar kehadirannya tidak diharapkan?, pikir Changmin.

"Apasih? Pergi sana,"

"Lihat, rambutmu berantakan. Sini aku rapihin." Yunho mendekat pada Changmin dan menyisirkan jemarinya pada rambut Changmin yang berwarna dark brown.

Deg….

Darah yang mengalir pada seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuh Changmin mendadak cepat kelajuannya. Sesuatu berada di jantungnya seolah memompa lebih keras namun terasa lembut menggelitik. Sesuatu itu membuat ia tercekat selama beberapa saat dan membuat wajahnya menghangat.

Jarak wajah Yunho tak kurang dari limabelas senti. Jarak terdekat yang pernah dibuat oleh seseorang yang notaben bukan siapa-siapanya.

Wajahnya kecil, bibirnya berbentuk. Bentuk seperti hati dan tebal di bagian bawah. Hidungnya mancung menarik, dan mata musang yang jenaka. Aroma maskulin begitu kuat menguar menyapa indra penciuman Changmin. Menambah lagi kelajuan darah diseluruh tubuhnya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah karena bukan pada tempatnya dan seharusnya bukan disini tempatnya! Sisi rasional Changmin menolak. Memerintah jantung –hati, apalah namanya untuk kembali ke kondisi awal dan melupakan semuanya.

Sayang, tidak bisa. Dan kini ia jengah pada dirinya sendiri!

"Changmin? Hey! Changmin? Kau masih disini?" Yunho melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Changmin. Ada apa dengan anak muda di depannya ini? Melamunkah?

Changmin mendongak kaget dan menggeleng cepat, betapa terlihat gugup itu memalukan!

"Ti-tidak. Wae?"

"Aniya~ uhm, mau pulang bersamaku? Rumah kita satu jalur." Tawar Yunho.

"Tidak terimakasih." Yunho menghela nafas, _mendekati cewek saja tisak sesusah ini!_

"Min, aku tidak menerima penolakan atau kau kupiting sekarang juga!" ancam Yunho, tentu saja main-main.

"Terserah, dan namaku bukan 'Min', tuan Choi." Segera Changmin beranjak. Dia tidak dalam keadaan ingin berbicara!

"Iya iya….berbicara denganmu seperti pedekate dengan yeoja ya, susah." Keluh Yunho, yang dengan jelas dapat didengar Changmin.

"Aku bukan cewek Yunho! Permisi." Changmin benar-benar pergi menuju kelas.

Sementara Yunho tergelak puas, menertawai Changmin yang benar-benar terlihat gugup karena di dekatin cowok!

Melihat punggung Changmin yang menghilang di belokan tembok sekolah, senyum Yunho menghilang, terganti degan seringai tipis, _I have watch you Min…._

Sementara itu dari lantai tiga, sesosok ramping berkulit pucat mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah notes kecil. Pen yang berada di jepitan bibirnya kini digunakan untuk mencorat-coret sesuatu di notes tersebut. Sesekali bibir kissablenya menggumam. _Yunho, just watch out….._

.

.

Posisi Jaejoong yang sedang dalam tugas penyamaran menjadi mata-mata dan penjaga rahasia Changmin tidak membuatnya luput dari kegiatan rutin universitas. Seperti di pagi yang cerah hari Kamis, ada kegiatan olahraga bersama satu fakultas. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi diwajibkan ikut dengan memakai kaos dan celana training.

Untung saja ruang ganti sedang sepi. Jaejoong trauma ganti baju satu ruangan dengan banyak orang. Dia pernah mendapat pelecehan dan perilaku tidak senonoh waktu di high school dulu. Biasalah, anak baru aka junior, masih-harus-terima di bully.

Kadang jika bercermin Jaejoong berpikir, bangga dan senang sih punya wajah begini. Kulitnya bersih, bibirnya kissable, hidung mancung, benuk badan bagus. Tapi kalau sudah kena hal jahat menakutkan juga.

Waktu itu memang tidak sampai di _rape_ sih, hanya di pegang, istilahnya di gerepe-gerepe. Mau teriak mulutnya disumpal, mau melawan juga kalah jumlah dan bentuk badan. Bodinya memang ramping dan tidak ada otot yang berbonggol. Sedang senior aka kakak kelas badannya sekelas sumo, besar, bongsor, berat pula. Mesum juga. Mampuslah.

Selamatnya dia waktu itu juga karena keberuntungan. Teman-teman sekelas pada balik untuk mencari Jaejoong yang belum masuk aula olahraga. Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong sedikit trauma dengan badannya. Salah satu temannya bilang, dia itu _fuckable_.

"Jaejoong!" Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Junsu berdiri di sebelah lokernya.

"Ada apa? Keluar sana, aku mau ganti."

"Kenapa? Kita kan sesama lelaki." Ujar Junsu.

"Sama saja, ayolah…aku belum ganti"

"Biasa aja kali. Tenang, aku tidak akan tertarik denganmu Kim Jaejoong. Aku ini tipe uke, kau kan juga. Masa uke makan uke?" jelas Junsu polos. Sedang Jaejoong melongo.

"Da-darimana kau tahu istilah semacam itu Junsu?"

"Dari internet. Kemarin tidak sengaja searching dan nemu seperti itu. Oh ayolah Jae, di lingkungan universitas seperti ini yang 'begituan' sudah bukan hal terlalu aneh lagi. Memangnya kau straight ya?" Tanya Junsu. Dan sukses, Jaejoong makin melongo.

Bukannya dia tidak tahu, hanya saja Junsu terlihat sangat polos untuk hal semacam ini. Dan, what? Uke? _Tidak tahu saja dia aku punya six pack_, gerutu Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ah, kau ini masih terlalu muda untuk hal semacam ini. Belajarlah yang rajin dan banggakan orang tuamu." Jaejoong berkata sekenanya. Apa sajalah untuk menghindar dari tema konyol ini.

"Tapi aku membahas sesuatu yang sedang _in._ kau tahu? Diluar sana banyak yeoja yang suka dengan hubungan seperti ini, mereka sebut diri mereka fujoshi. Keren kan Jae?" kekeh Junsu.

"Junsu! Berhenti bicara nonsense~ dan aku straight, kau tahu? Ini foto pacarku." Jaejoong merogoh ponsel dan menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya bersama Boyoung ketika ada _vacation_ di sebuah tempat pariwisata.

"Omo….apa kau tidak kasihan pada kekasihmu Jae?" kata Junsu.

"Memang ada apa? Kami pasangan yang serasi bukan? Dia sangat cantik, kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum penuh. Aslinya sih Boyoung bukan pacarnya. Hanya sudah kebiasaannya untuk 'mengakui' bahwa Boyoung kekasihnya. Boyoung juga tahu itu dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Sudah lama ia kenal Jaejoong, dan begitulah dia. Setahu Boyoung sih sudah tujuh tahun Jaejoong _single._

"Memang cantik sih….tapi kasihan, pacarnya terlihat cantik juga….jujur ya Jae, wajahmu ini mendekati cantik, tampannya hanya sedikit." Ucap Junsu, jujur.

Hampir saja Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Junsu kalau ia sadar Junsu ini hampir mustahil bohong dan mengatakan apa yang ia lihat tanpa bermaksud menghina. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Terserahmu sajalah." _Dongkol juga sih sebenarnya_, batin Jaejoong.

Hari ini matahari bersinar sangat terik, otomatis suhu udara menghangat cenderung panas. Apalagi ada kegiatan olahraga rutin se-fakultas. Willy nilly~ mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus mengikuti kegiatan ini.

"Jae, kkaja." Junsu melipat kemejanya dan berjalan keluar disusul Jaejoong.

"Ne."

.

.

Changmin beranjak ke toilet. Sepuluh menit yang lalu acara olahraga selesai, badannya lengket akan peluh. Ia ingin cuci muka. Berpikir akan seoran cowok bernama Yunho yang mengajaknya ngobrol kemarin. Hell. Mungkin ini akibat dari social-suicide?

Tak sadar bahwa seseorang mengikutinya ke toilet dan mengunci pintu.

Melamun, teringat juga dengan Jaejoong, laki-laki manis yang kadar nekatnya tinggi. Sudah tau Changmin dingin bin cuek, terkadang masih juga menyapa, ditambah kedipan mata pula. Kedipan mata! Changmin sampai jengah bertemu Jaejoong. Kadang berpikir mungkin lebih baik digoda Jisuk.

Splash!

Changmin memandangi wajahnya di cermin besar di atas westafel. Sedikit muak dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Apa yang ia punya? Keluarga? Hanya ada ayah. Dan tak tau dimana sekarang. Maunya nekat pasang GPS di tubuh ayahnya.

Kaget? Itu mudah bagi Changmin. Kesendiriannya selama ini, membuat waktu untuk dirinya sendiri tumpah meluber-luber. Di rumah hanya ada pembantu –itupun hanya dua, sopir, sudah. Uang bukan masalah baginya, ia bisa mengembangkan ketertarikannya pada IT. Termasuk, teknologi pemasangan GPS. Changmin memang pintar, namun untuk saat ini Jung Siwon masih lebih pintar.

Siapa yang tahan hidup sendiri? Changmin berpikir mungkin sekarang saat baginya benar-benar keluar dari kungkungan kesendirian.

Tapi siapa?

Muncul nama di benaknya.

Choi Yunho.

Haruskah dia?

Pipinya memanas. Hell buat Choi Yunho!

Changmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar seseorang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jung Changmin…."

Sret~

Changmin berbalik segera dan terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki dewasa berbadan tegap dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam berdiri dengan postur yang sangat ia hafal.

"Abeoji…."

"Apa kabar Changmin?"

"Kabar abeoji yang bagaimana?"

"Changmin, abeoji rindu padamu."

"Abeoji….tolong….aku menyayangi abeoji. Aku rindu pada abeoji…."

"Tenang saja Changmin, abeoji baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Abeoji, kapan aku dapat menyandang marga Jung? Apa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga aku tak dapat memakai marga yang sama denganmu?" Changmin balik bertanya, tak megindahkan perkataan abeoji-nya.

"Changmin….untuk sementara, untuk kebaikan dan kemananmu. Marga Shim tak buruk, itu marga ibumu…." Jelas Jung Siwon.

"Aku tahu….dan stop mengkhawatirkanku abeoji. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku mengkhawatirkan abeoji. Although…tough you're murder. I will always love you. Abeoji satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki." Changmin menunduk, ia tahan kuat-kuat air mata. Bukan ia malu menangis di depan ayahnya, hanya ia tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Changmin….."

"Aku benar-benar khawatir pada ayah! Dan cara apa ini? Menemui anaknya dengan cara seperti ini. Kapan kau akan pulang? Aku ingin menunjukkan hasil test ku." Changmin berkata miris. Ia melakukan semuanya, bahkan masih hidup sampai sekarang juga karena ayahnya. Cukuplah sudah ia terpuruk pada kematian ibunya lima tahun lalu.

Jung Siwon menghampiri putranya. Entah cara apa yang ia pakai hingga bisa menyelinap ke dalam universitas Changmin, yang jelas sebenarnya ini sangat berbahaya.

"Changmin…..ayah mencintaimu…sungguh….." sadar bahwa anak lelakinya kini tumbuh dengan baik, hingga tinggi mereka hamper sejajar. Terselip perasaan haru dalam hatinya. Ayah macam apa dia ini? Membuat anaknya khawatir.

Tubuh Changmin tenggelam dalam pelukan Siwon. Changmin menyurukkan kepalanya pada leher Siwon mencari kenyamanan dalam rengkuhan sang ayah. Mengobati rasa rindunya. Terhitung tiga minggu sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Pada dasarnya Siwon adalah ayah yang baik. Masa kecil Changmin begitu bahagia di tengah keluarga kecil tersebut.

"Ayah di sini Changmin….percaya pada ayah…semua ini pasti akan berakhir dan ayah berjanji setelah ini semua waktu ayah untukmu." Ujar Siwon, mengelus punggung Changmin dengan sayang. Sungguh ia menyayangi putra satu-satunya ini. Dan semua yang ia lakukan ini semata-mata hanya untuk Changmin, terlepas dari benar-tidak cara yang ia tempuh.

"Changmiiiiiin! Changmiiiiin! Sedang apa kau di dalam? Aigooo rasanya sudah sampai di 'ujung' aku tidak tahan lagiiiii!"

"Benaaaaar! Chngmin-aaaaaaa buka pintunyaaa!"

"Oh tidaaaak rasanya sudah ingin keluar. Aku tidak kuhwaaat omooooo!"

Suara-suara begitu gaduh di balik pintu. Beberapa orang menggedor pintu toilet berbilik tujuh tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka sampai menyungkur di depan toilet karena menahan hasrat alam yang harus segera dituntaskan.

Sedang Siwon dan Changmin berpandangan. _Haruskah ayah pergi lagi? Kapan ia bisa menemuiku lagi?_

"Secepatnya aku akan menemuimu lagi Changmin sayang…." Seperti bisa menebak pikiran Changmin, Siwon tersenyum miris sambil mengusap puncak kepala Changmin.

Sementara di luar sana, Jaejoong berkacak pinggang melihat beberapa temannya yang berperilaku aneh.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Cha-changmin di dalam…la-lama se-sekali…ugh….." Hwajin menekan-nekan perut dengan muka memerah karena sesuatu itu sudah di ujung.

"Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Be-benar….daritadi ia tidak keluar-keluar…uuughhhh! Perutkuuuuu!" kali ini Jinhwa, kembaran Hwajin yang mengerang. _Dasar kembar! Hasrat alam saja bersamaan,_ pikir Jaejoong.

"Pi-pintunya dikunci….kami tidak bisa masuk, ugh," kata siswa lain. Jaejoong cemas, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin! Tapi pintunya terkunci, dan terlalu lama jika harus memanggil petugas kebersihan universitas yang biasanya bertanggung jawab dengan kunci-kunci ruangan di bangunan universitas. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Minggir! Aku akan mendobraknya." Ujar Jaejoog mantap sambil menyingkirkan beberapa mahasiswa yang terduduk di depan pintu toilet dengan mengerang-ngerang.

"Aku mulai," Jaejoong meneguk ludah gugup. Resikonya pintu toilet akan rusak dan mungkin ia akan dipanggil lagi ke kantor. Tapi masa bodo! Ia harus memastikan keadaan Changmin!

Hana….deul…set…

"Hyaaaaaa!" Jaejoong mengambil ancang-ancang dan mempersiapkan lengan kirinya sebagai pendobrak.

"Huwaaaaa!" nahas, tiba-tiba Changmin membuka pintu toilet. Changmin yang kaget hanya terpaku melihat Jaejoong yang berlari ke arahnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kakinya kaku.

Changmin terpaku, sedang Jaejoong yang mendobrak membulatkan doe eyesnya. Ini sudah terlambat, ia tidak bisa menghentikan kelajuan kakinya.

Bruak! Dug!

Changmin terhempas ke lantai karena surukan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Jaejoong menindih Changmin di bawah. Kepala Changmin sedikit terantuk dengan lantai toilet. Begitu tiba-tiba dan tak di duga, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Changmin melongo akan keadaannya sekarang hingga bibirnya terbuka dan terkesan maraup bibir kissable Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasakan bibirnya hangat ikut melongo.

Jaejoong akan berucap kata, dan Changmin ingin mengatupkan bibirnya. Namun yang tejadi malah mereka berdua terlihat saling melumat.

_Apa lelaki ini memakai parfum vanilla? Baunya manis sekali,_ pikir Changmin.

_Aku seperti tenggelam dalam matanya, _pikir Jaejoong.

Tak sadar, seperti mati rasa, sungguh. Mungkin ada lima detik mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Annyeong Changmin, he-eh," Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk.

"Minggir!" Changmin mendorong badan Jaejoong yang lebih kecil daripadanya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong terguling dan berdebum sedikit di lantai.

"Aduh!" Jaejoong mengusap lengan kanannya yang jatuh duluan. Mengumpat Changmin atas rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Changmin segera meninggalkan toilet tersebut, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

Segera saja setelahnya Jaejoong bangkit dan memeriksa satu persatu semua bilik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sini tadi!

Jaejoong menutupi matanya ketika sinar matahari begitu terang menyinari wajahnya. Sinar tersebut berasal dari sebuah ventilasi geser yang terbuka lebar. Denan tergesa Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela yang berada di lantai dua tersebut.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapitunggu! Di arah barat Jaejoong melihat seseoran berjas coklat berjalan tergesa. Berpikir sebentar, ia menyadari bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah Jung Siwon!

PIP!

.

.

.

T(odong kiss) B(ang) C(hangmin)

Huwahaha XD

.

Terimakasih yang sudah bacaa :D #lirik viewers

And big thanks (bonus kecup jauh Changmin) buat reviewers :3

Jika ada kritik, atau permintaan, atau apapun itu yang membuat pembaca lebih nyaman, silahkan beri tahu saya.

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, maaf jika YJ moment hamper nihil, maaf jika tidak berkenan. Maaf dan maaf dan maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Jika sabar pasti mereka beranak kok(?)

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau kurang jelas tanyakan saja, gausah malu malu :3 wkwk

.

Saya kurang nyaman dengan panggilan 'author', saya punya nama .v nama saya RHEIN ^0^)/

**Dommie :3 (**dek! Chukhae UNASnya :3 ini update hadiah selesai UN #lah**)**

**Nin nina**

**YunHolic**

**FiAndYJ**

**Jae milk (**nama kamu kalau di artiin jadi 'Susu Jae' #ngakak #plak ._.**)**

**CindyShim**

**Ichigo song**

**Vans eonni (**entah, saya yakin anda older than me ._.**)**

**HaeRieJoongie2**

**Oncean Fox**

**Mrs. Jungkim**

And the other readers (I knew ur existence by the polls XD thankseu~)

Curhat dikit lagi ._.

SEDIH BANGET FF YUNJAE DIKIT BANGET SEKARAAANG ;_; OTL?!

LET'S SHOW THE YUNJAE SHIPPER'S POWER AND EXISTANCE!


End file.
